


Origami letters

by peto_teto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peto_teto/pseuds/peto_teto
Summary: Princes atsumu and osamu went to a banquet that celebrates karasuno's prince tobio engagement. Atsumu sneaks to a more secluded place to find an omega boy maybe 2 years younger making origami, the boy then smiled and give tsumu a sun origami and thats how tsumu first love blooms.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Origami letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hhh this is my first time writing, the last time i wrote is seven year ago so.. yeah.. please forgive me for my lack of english, it has been worsening since i learn other language.  
> So, as you can tell from the tags. YES, its a royalty au. YES, its alpha-omega dynamic. I live for both royalty and alphaomega dynamic so i mixed them up!!  
> This fic will be around 5-6 chapter, sooo enjoy the first one!

Prince Atsumu and Prince Osamu from Inarizaki Kingdom are on their way to their neighboring country, Karasuno Kindom. Both country are not that far and the road are smooth because both counrtry are business partner even before the twins were born.

“it will only be four hours at most, please sit comfortably. If there is anything you need, do tell me.” Suna politely reminds the twins the procedure for their journey. Suna is Atsumu’s aide, he is the third son of one of their Dukedom.

Although the journey will be fast, tsumu is the type to get bored faster.  
“can’t believe that rock headed tobio suddenly getting engage” tsumu sigh while looking outside the carriage window, playing with the branches he saw.

“hey, what are u sighing for, at least be happy for him will ya” said samu “also keep your head inside if you don’t want your head getting dragged by the branches”

“I AM HAPPY DUHHH, THATS WHY WE WENT. ALSO STOP YOUR BICKERING” tsumu getting annoyed and sulk for the whole journey.

Its always like this anyway, samu has been handling this kind of behavior since childhood thats the main reason why he relinquish his right to the throne and become a knight instead to support his brother. He knew tsumu gonna be making lots of enemies with that personality of his. The prime minister object him relinquish his right as he sees samu to be the better candidate for the throne. But if he became the crown prince, who knows what will happen to his brother, tsumu’s back will be weaker and people who hates him might target his life. If there is one thing in this world that samu wants to protect it will be tsumu, he might scold his brother a little too much but that just because he loves him.

When they arrive, the hall already full of crowd. Princes and princess from other country are also presents to introduce each other hoping they might find a their fated pair. Karasuno kingdom has become friends with lots of other kingdom mainly because karasuno’s empress is known to be nice and friendly. The first time the twins met her they confused on HOW that no smile tobio is that bright person’s son.

As expected the miya twins are popular indeed. Not only they both alpha but they came from inarizaki kingdom, people are lined up just to introduce themself. The twins are searching for tobio but they were told tobio and his fiance will come up when the main event begins. Knowing that tsumu and samu both sigh, bored. 

Tsumu HATES the crowd so he sneaks in to a more secluded place, leaving samu to greet all the people instead. He come out to a balcony only to find a small boy, making origami in the dark. His bright orange hair really make it easy for tsumu to notice him tho. He then caught a sniff of sweet smells coming from the boy. Tsumu thought for this boy to emits such seductive scents, then he might be an omega at least 18 years old. That means he might be 2 years younger than tsumu who will become 20 this year. 

When their eyes met, tsumu startled, words coming out of his mouth “hey, don’t you know who i am? Not even a single greeting huh, at least introduce yourself” 

He fucked up big time, he just wants to know his name damnit what if the boy cries, he regrets his way of speaking while waiting for an answer. But the boy doesn’t talk at all, he just smiled at him and continue to give him a sun shaped origami. The boy’s smile look so angelic, its as if he was struck by the star and showered by the sun in the middle of the dark. 

‘is it possible that this boy is his mate?’ he thought. The twins are rather special. Even when they can smell an omega scent, its just enough to identify them. They are not like other alpha who excited upon smelling an omega. But the scents coming from that boy is indeed different. Its sweet yet seductive. It has a hint of mint too, refreshing.

The boy scents is getting stronger, 'sweet..' tsumu thought, unconsciously licking his lips. At that exact time, tsumu realize he falls in love. His first love ever and its possible that the boy in front of him is his mate. His heart ache with excitement.

Before tsumu tries to talk, samu called him to go inside as the main event will shortly begins. The oranges haired boy then went inside in a blink of an eye, leave behind some of his origamis. Tsumu who missed his chance, quickly picking up the other origamis the boy and went back inside.

When he went back, the main event is already began, they were announcing tobio's fiance which also supposed to be tobio's soulmate. As an alpha and the heir of their own respective kingdom, tsumu samu and tobio are childhood friends but this is the first time he will meet tobio's mate. Tobio found his mate so suddenly, demands an engagement and invites the twins right away. they were oh so excited when they heard the news and went to karasuno a.s.a.p. Tobio then proudly come out from the center standing there, happy reflected in his eyes. Now, for his fiance. 

“and the soulmate of our prince, please welcome his highness’s fiance, Hinata Shouyo!” said the announcer with great excitement. 

When the said fiance came through the door, tsumu caught a familiar sweet scents and when he looks up, tsumu's heart drops.

“H-how.. why..” Its him. Its the boy he met just now.  
‘he supposed to be tobio’s, but his scent says everytging.. He suppose to be mine’ His first love. He grits his teeth and clench his hands hoping to ease the pain but his eyes said it all. 

Samu immediately notice as tsumu's scent getting stronger. Everyone then was murmuring about a strong alpha scent they smelled, now one knew who. However tobio on the podium noticed his friend’s familiar scent, but when he looks to his side the orange haired boy reddens. Tobio surprised to see his fiance condition and held the boy’s hand stronger while tobio emits his scent just enough to counter tsumu’s. Tobio immediately search for the twin. When tobio’s gaze met samu’s, his eyes asking what’s wrong. Samu then drags his brother out to the balcony to minimalize the scent spreading. 

“Tsumu ur scents are wilding out there, what happens??” asked samu trying to lighten up the mood by laugh it off but worries radiated in his eyes.

He then saw tsumu's face full of sadness, it makes his heart ache. He hates seeing the always proud tsumu cry. But tsumu won’t said anything, he just clench his chest more and more.

“Tsumu, whatever it is, I’m on your side. Tell me” samu begged tsumu to tell him, on his knees, looking up to his brother who sat on the sofa.

Tsumu then started to talk, with little whispers and stuttered sentence and after he heard tsumu's full story of his first love, he cried.

He cried for his brother sadness, he cried that he can't do anything to help tsumu right now. He can only pat tsumu's shoulder and soothe him till his scents fading. The crowd insides goes wild, meaning that the engagement is official now.

**Author's Note:**

> FIUH, THAT WAS INTENSE.  
> Hope yall like it huhu, i'm sad for tsumu but pls hang on!! I will do him justice! (Or would i 🤡)  
> From the tittle, u might notice but the origami will play a big role in the future chapter, say thank u origami-san!!  
> The next chapter will be hinata's pov and how hinata met kageyama! Also, of course there will be tsumu and samu involved, i love them too much to not write about them  
> Please leave a comment and kudos! I love to talk about haikyuu more..  
> Also i have an ig @peto.teto mostly drawings and twitter @peto_teto where i just dump my thoughts and thirst on haikyuu!!


End file.
